


Why Your Luck Sucks

by NyxEclipse



Series: Our Crazy Master [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother Complex, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I blame arjuna, M/M, more gacha hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxEclipse/pseuds/NyxEclipse
Summary: Karna, Hero of Charity. Known to be accepting above all else, he is the contender for servant with best character amongst all Heroic Spirits. Humble despite his immense prowess, his seemingly cold façade betrays his true personality. And you wonder why you don’t get him despite all that niceness? Well you see, everything happens for a reason alright?Not to mention a very jealous, constantly interfering brother.





	Why Your Luck Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this short comic I randomly saw on the internet one day.

“It’s your rate up banner today.”

High above in the clouds, or just somewhere really, four heroic spirits observe an orange haired girl toss more Saint Quartz into her summoning circle. Who really knows where the Throne of Heroes lies? The fabled place supposedly exists outside the world time axis, not like anyone would be able to pin its location down with that kind of description.

The one who pointed out the ‘rate up’ was a black-haired archer. His coal black eyes betray none of the contempt his holds when addressing his Lancer companion. The look of scornful distaste is a stark contrast to his princely demeanour, right down to his elegantly patterned white clothes.

“Why don’t you go down? Perhaps than, I will finally stop having to see your loathsome face.”

The Lancer does not seem in the least fazed by his brother’s hurtful words.

“Arjuna…”

“You’re sure one to speak Siegfried. This is between Karna and me. A stranger like you has no say in this-”

“Stranger? We are hardly strangers, are we Siegfried?”

“Ah yes. I believe the correct term to use would be partners or lov-”

“NO!” Arjuna shrieks, “I DON’T APPROVE-”

“ANYWAY,” Tamamo cuts off the Indian archer that has worked himself into a furry, “Summonings remembers? Hello, something has to go.”

The male servants all look her way and blink. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that the fact that there was a master rolling the gacha completely slipped their minds. Seeing that she has the attention of everyone present, the fox lady clears her throat.

“So as Arjuna so kindly pointed out earlier, it’s your rate up Karna. Why don’t you go down?”

At that suggestion, Arjuna cracks a wicked grin, Siegfried looks rather crestfallen and Karna looks conflicted.

“That’s true but,” the white-haired lancer gathers a few other cards into his hands, “I think these cards are worth much more than me.”

“…you’re kidding, right?”

The caster stares in disbelief at what Karna is holding. Clutched within those slender fingers are some useless 3 star craft essences (aka Black Keys, Mapo Tofu), a few copies of Giles, a Stheno…

“May these cards reach you, oh future master who I have yet to meet.”

“…”

_Hero of Charity, you must truly be a sadist despite your title!_

With that brilliant smile of utmost tranquillity on his face, Karna allows the cards to fall. Siegfried gives the Lancer an adoring smile which causes said Lancer to blush rather bashfully. Arjuna fumes silently at their affectionate interaction, but is unable to do anything directly to stop it. Tamamo opts to ignore the two lovers and the obvious walking brother complex in favour of observing the summoning master. Going by the way the three of them were acting, did none of them see the bigger issue here? Was she the only sane one around?

“Well _huge surprise_ guys, but she’s crying.”

True enough, the distant figure of the orange haired master is rolling on the ground wailing in despair while trying to pull out her hair. Alarmed, Karna looks at his companions anxiously for answers.

“Have I misunderstood something? What did I do wrong?”

Before anyone can answer him, the white-haired lancer seems to come to a conclusion all on his own.

“I see now. Today is the Lancer daily quest, right? She must want a Saber servant.”

His blue eyes light up with renewed excitement at this conclusion. Then he remembers the class type of Siegfried and the excitement dims a little.

“Maybe you should go Siegfried. I’m sure the young master will appreciate a splendid swordsman like you.”

“We can always go toge-”

Before the Dragon Blooded Knight can finish his words, he is rudely interrupted by an arrow fired by the impatient Arjuna. He takes a step back to avoid being hit, which is coincidentally, also where the portal that would transport heroic spirits and craft essences to the master who summoned them is. Just like that, the Saber is enveloped in a bright pillar of light before disappearing.

A smug smile fills the face of the dark-skinned archer while his brother actually looks visibly upset for once. Karna stares at the portal expectantly, as if waiting for it to light up once more to allow him to be summoned as well. Unfortunately, the portal does not light up anymore, indicating that the summoning master choose just the right time to run out of quartz.

“Fuhahaha! Finally, that’s one eyesore taken care of. Why brother, angry now?”

For the first time in a long while, the usually calm Lancer allows himself to be affected by the other’s provocations. His expression one of thinly veiled irritation, Karna summons his spear and Arjuna his bow in retaliation. The two brothers clash noisily in a rain of arrows and a lightning fast spear, throwing the once peaceful atmosphere into disarray.

Tamamo simply facepalms at their antics. Sometimes, she thinks she must really be getting too old to have to put up with these idiots and their shit.

“Oh, woe is me,” she bemoans while slumping to the ground in defeat, “Well, at least I’m not going to be the only miserable one here.”

Indeed, she can already imagine the look on a certain Master’s face without having to look.

-/-/-

“Please please please just give me an SSR already.”

Our young orange haired master prays hard as the various particle effects that accompany a summoning shine out of the summoning array. Knowing that it was Karna’s rate up banner today, she had thrown all caution to the wind and decided to pour all her saved-up quartz so far into summoning the amiable lancer. 

But so far, the gacha gods had been incredibly cruel to her. Not even a single gold servant had answered her calls and she was already down to her last 30 quartz.

“Yes, I know Kaleidoscope is a great craft essence and all but please, just give me a gold servant already!”

As if some randomly free god had decided to answer her prayers, her next summon is tinged with gold; the usual silver sparkles now contain gold in their midst. Jumping up from her sprawled position on the floor, she strains her eyes to try and discern the identity of the gold servant she just summoned. Would it be the gentle Karna descending to grace her with his presence? She could sure make do with another Tamamo. Hell, she would even be glad to receive chunni boy Arjuna.

Hah? A Saber servant? Well apparently, she would not be getting Karna, but an Artoria or Nero would still be nice.

As the bright sparkles clear a little, the long white hair of the mystery servant that flies messily in all directions thanks to the force of the summoning can be seen. The Master pales.

“No…it can’t be. Please don’t be who I think it is. Yes, it must be Attila right? She has really nice long white hair!”

But alas, it was not meant to be.

“Saber, Siegfried. I have answered-”

“NO WHY YOU?!”

“Suman-”

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!”

-/-/-

Meanwhile back in the Throne of Heroes…

“But seriously guys, how long more do you plan to fight?”

-Fin-


End file.
